1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Cu—Be alloy and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, Cu—Be alloys have been widely used as practical alloys exhibiting both high strength and high electrical conductivity for electronic components and mechanical parts. Such Cu—Be alloys are obtained, for example, by a method in which, after melting and casting, hot- or cold-plastic working and annealing treatment are repeated, and then solution annealing treatment, cold working, and age hardening treatment are performed in this order (refer to Patent Literature 1 and 2). In age hardening treatment of Cu—Be alloys, in some cases, Cu—Be compounds may be discontinuously precipitated in grain boundaries by a grain boundary reaction, which may result in decreased mechanical strength. In order to suppress decreased mechanical strength, addition of Co has been proposed (refer to Non Patent Literature 1 to 3). By adding Co, the grain boundary reaction during age hardening treatment and discontinuous precipitation of Cu—Be compounds in grain boundaries can be suppressed. Furthermore, by adding Co, it is possible to prevent coarsening of crystal grains during casting, hot working, annealing, solution annealing treatment, and the like.